Making new memories
by SaiyuriSatomi
Summary: Naruto can't fight the lonely anymore, he begins to give into his inner demons.Yaoi intended, no sasuke, sasuke sucks. if he is in my story he will likely DIE. Please comment thank you.
1. A last glance

I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT! THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE AND FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! NOT COPY WRIGHT INFRINGMENT WAS EVER INTENDED!!!!!!

Okay this is my very first fanfiction so please don't flame me, feel free to critique and give ideas, anything you think I need to improve on. I am always open to opinions and ideas, if I use and I dea you give me I will give special thanks as long as I have permission to do so. Thank you very much….READ!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It never ends…I am always the one that suffers in the end…no matter how kind, no matter what I do…I am forever left behind. As people move forward I am left in the past. My heart beat slows and comes to a stop…yet I continue breathing…I look in the mirror my eyes, dark hollow and knowing. My eyes are full if wisdom yet a child like hope, that with each passing second fades into night… I allow my spiky blonde hair to fall in my face, hiding me from the outside world… there is nothing for me here yet I stay…why…why was I destined to suffer like this…haunted and alone….the tears running down my face are hollow pools of what used to be joy and love and innocent laughter…I lash out….

Plip…plip...plip…plip…

My blood drops into the sink, pieces of the shattered mirror embedded in my knuckle…

I stare with morbid fascination as the crimson life, falls from its rightful place…odd…that something everyone hates….is the one thing that keeps us all alive…or at least keeps me from completely dying. One at a time I pick the pieces out, studying them as I do so. Even coated in the crimson hue, they sparkle. I lay them in the sink leaving the blood where it lay. I go over to the first aid kit and stare at it. Why bother? No one will ask what happened…No one will look at my hand as it drips red. I close it and walk into my room…I stare at the picture on my nightstand. I pick it up and tears flood my hollowed eyes. Everything I love goes away in the end…

I threw the picture in my trash can and pulled on my ratty hoodie. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

I walked down the side walk silently as everyone around me seemed to be laughing and smiling. I just kept walking letting my feet do the thinking. I ended up by the river. My feet always led me to this spot. Never did know what it was about the water…it was always where I felt safest…in the water and in the dark. Those where the places, where I was never judged … never hated…I could just be me and surrender to the silence… I didn't have to smile for anyone. I didn't have to laugh like the big dope everyone took for granted. I looked at the water as It flowed wishing I would just flow with it, where ever it ended had to be better then here…

"Naruto! You look like you're deep in thought, whats wrong can't decide what kind of Ramen to eat tonight?" Shikimaru laughed. I grinned that stupid grin and laughed.

"Nah! I was debating in asking Sakura out again!" I laughed scratching the back of my head.

"Good luck with that Naruto…" Shikamaru muttered as he and Choji walked past. As they passed I looked back at the water and walked out onto it. I crouched and stared down and watched the fish swim and a crayfish snatched a minnow up in its large powerful claws. I watched in morbid fascination as the crayfish devoured the fish. I looked up at the face of the Hokage monument….my fathers face so many adored…and my face they hated…

I walked back to my apartment. I opened the door and looked around at the dark room, light flickering, cracked walls, the floor covered in dust…

A rat nibbled at some crumbs, I entered and he ran into his hole. I knew in my broken heart it was time to leave this place. I cleaned everything up and began packing my bags. I took some of the food left in my fridge and left the rest for Mr. Rat on the floor. I took on last look around and my eyes fell on an old picture of team seven and a picture of me and Sakura. I was happy because Sasuke wasn't there…but after the picture was taken she had said,

'if only Sasuke were here too…' and that is when I knew…I knew she would never be mine…she would always belong to him, and no one else. I removed the picture of me and Sakura and wrote a quick note on the back…

"Proud of my broken heart…since thou didst break it…Proud of the pain…I did not feel till thee…Proud of my night…since thou with moons does slake it…Not to partake in thy passion…my humility…."

I placed it back into its frame and stared at it a moment longer. I then gently put them both face down on the desk unable to form a coherent thought as I stared at them. I took a deep breath as I placed my headband on the counter. I took all of my weapons and silently closed the door behind me.

Goodbye Konaha…


	2. Surprise

CHAPTER 2:

I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT! THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE AND FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! NO COPY WRIGHT INFRINGMENT WAS EVER INTENDED!!!!!!

Okay this is my very first fanfiction so please don't flame me, feel free to critique and give ideas, anything you think I need to improve on. I am always open to opinions and ideas, if I use and I dea you give me I will give special thanks as long as I have permission to do so. Thank you very much….READ!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked through the gates I paused…I looked back one last time and remembered…I was happy once…even though the village hated me…I had a life here once…I had hopes once… I remember training with Sakura and Sasuke…the chunin exams, I remember going to the ramen shop with Iruka sensei…but when I turned 18 everything stopped…Sakura didn't want to hang out anymore, everyone was going on missions and Tsunade only used me when all others were on missions and she always seemed disgusted. Iruka sensei became too busy to visit and everyone was going on dates and missions and I stayed home alone. I remember the day I realized how stupid I was…to trust and believe in people…How foolish my smiles must have seemed. I looked back at the busy town and closed my eyes before dispelling the tiny amount of sadness at leaving and walked through the gates. I walked calmly as several ANBU followed me for about seven miles. They pulled back and I immediately began running. I blew past guards and wanderers not caring to stop. Guards sounded alarms of an intruder but by the time they realized I had passed I was gone. I stopped in water country and checked into a hotel. I walked down the hall and opened my door. As I did I caught raven hair out of the corner of my eye. I looked out of reflex and sure enough. Sasuke stood before me glaring.

"Come to drag me back dope?" He almost smiled.

I looked away and smirked…after all these years he still only thought about himself…

"No…why bother trying to get back…what I never had?" I said quietly before entering and closing my door. I caught the surprise that flitted across his face. I placed my bag down by my door and sat over in a corner. I soon became deep in thought as I often was when I was alone. I walked into the bathroom after a while and ran the water. I stepped in and hissed as the water scalded me. I let the burning water run over me, cleansing me of the memory of the village I had left behind. I stared at the white tiles, studying the cracks and grout. The water became so cold at one point I started to shiver and I was forced to get out when I lost feeling in my fingers. As I stepped out of the shower I slipped on pooled water and fell smacking my head off of the sink.

"Heh…some ninja I am…" I mumbled as I realized I had gone from depressed to pathetic…I was losing my will to fight…I shook my head and stood up. I looked in the mirror and found my head was bleeding. I wiped it away and bandaged it and began to get dressed. All of a sudden my bathroom door burst open as I grabbed my shirt and Sasuke was staring at me with the same hatred he had in his eyes at the valley of the end…I looked away and back into the mirror. I looked down as I put my shirt on and as I tried to walk past he stopped me.

"Why are you here dope." I looked at him clearly annoyed.

"I have a name. Use it."  
"Fine. Why are you here moron." He smirked.

"I'm glad you can make jokes Uchiha. Your moron is dead and he can't come back." I snapped as I shoved his arm away and walked out into the bedroom. I began to make my bed out for the night and he watched me surprised for a minute.

"What happened to you…your supposed to threaten me and try to kick my ass to impress your Sakura."

I clenched my pillow tightly. My blood began to boil and Kyuubi began to stir.

What did I have to do to prove I wasn't interested in 'saving' anything anymore? I was so tired of being what everyone wanted me to be tired of chasing old dreams and hopes and tired of thinking it would all be okay. I wasn't interested in being an ninja or the hero anymore.

"Sasuke…I don't give a shit anymore…she was never mine. You are all any of them think about."  
"So basically your bowing out, being a coward running away." Suddenly I wason my feet before I even realized I moved. I got in his face taking him by surprise as I trapped him against the wall pinning his wrists. I had about three inches on him but I bent down to look him in the eye. Through my eyes I unleashed my full fury as well as Kyuubi's. His eyes widened as I glared.

"Naruto. Is. Dead. I don't give a FUCK about Konaha or anyone in it. I don't give a FUCK about the past. I don't give a FUCK about who I was and I certainly don't give a FLYING FUCK about you. You call me a coward yet you ran away first. You clung to your hatred and your pain. I suffered for existing Sasuke. No one in that village EVER believed in me but everyone wanted you as a pupil. Think of all the things you COULD have had. The friendships you sacrificed, the LOVE you could have had…all the things I so desperately wanted, YOU had. You are the coward Uchiha." I hissed acid in my veins. I backed away fuming. He didn't move and I went back to making my bed and setting out clothes for tomorrow.

"What do you know about me dope…my family was dest—"

"Oh shut it Sasuke! You have been spouting that same bullshit ever since it happened! Oh pity me pity me my family was killed…do you..know, what real loneliness feels like? Do you know what it feels like to be in utter agony and still find the strength to laugh when there is nothing left? You could have turned to anyone…my mother died when I was born. My father to, fighting the fox demon that had attacked the village, that night, he sacrificed his life to protect the village and seal that very demon in me. Gaara has it even worse. You're not one of us Sasuke so I wouldn't assume you would know."

I saw Sasuke bristle and I smiled.

"Now ou know how I felt every time I wanted to play with other kids, how I felt like every day of my life. Now get out of my room I am done with you."

"Excuse me?!" He screamed.

"Who do you think you are!"He grabbed my arm.

"Ya know Sasuke…for as many times as you say you could care less about me…you keep trying to talk to me…what do you really want?" I asked facing him, my anger faded and my numbness surfacing.

"It's not like we are friends…so killing wouldn't make you more powerful, it would just be doing me a favor." I stood beside the window and watched the locals scurry about like little ants. I felt him staring at me and I closed my eyes.

"I lost the will to fight along time ago…long before you left Sasuke…I fought and preached what I never really believed in because I didn't want anyone to feel like I did…to see the monster I really was…"  
"You still talk as much as you used to dope." He retorted.

I sighed and walked right up to him. I looked at him and for an instant saw that same Sasuke that used to sit on the docks as a child, staring out on the water. I stripped down to my plain black shirt and fishnet shirt under shirt and put on my sandals. I then walked out knowing Sasuke would follow.

"What are you doing?"

I didn't answer. I didn't really feel like talking any more I mean what was the point if your words always fell on deaf ears.

"NARUTO!" He snapped. I turned and grimaced.

"I am to…spotable like this. I need to change my appearance…"

"Naruto…can I come?"

"Hell if I care…why…"

"I wanna see if your taste in clothes has improved." He chuckled. I looked him up and down.

"I'm sorry I didn't know black stocking that made your legs look fat, purple skirt and a white shirt and a butt bow was fashionable…oh wait…its not." I grumbled. I heard him make a huffing sound and he followed. I first went to a clothing store and purchased some black pants and some black hoodies and shirts. I then went to a salon and they dyed my hair black along with my eye brows as not to look TO strange. I went to a gothic shop and bought some bracelets finding that I liked everything. I even found a black leather choker. It was simple black leather but I thought it was hot. Sasuke made numerous comments about how gay it looked but each time I just smiled. I then went into a tattoo shop and got my tongue and ears pierced. I played with the metal in my mouth as Sasuke stared.

"What…"  
"You know Naruto I would never recognize you…"

I stopped sensing the sarcasm.

"I can change my eyes…that is simple chakra manipulation."

All day Sasuke followed me around and I finally turned. I stared at him as if he made a joke I didn't understand.

"What do you _want_?" Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked past me. My head swivled around and we both cursed at the same time.

Sakura was standing not three feet away and I knew she realized it was me.

"Naruto…Sasuke? What happened Sasuke why did you leave!" She shoved past me and ran right to Sasuke clutching his robe. I looked away at the ground. He saw my pained expression and just stared as I gave them a last glance then began walking away. I made it to my hotel room and ran into the bathroom. I immediately puked in the toilet.

She didn't even care…then again, why would she… I looked at myself in the mirror and decided it was time to go." I packed my things and put on my pack. I opened my door and suddenly everything went black…


	3. Crimson eyes

CHAPTER 3

I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT! THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE AND FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! NO COPY WRIGHT INFRINGMENT WAS EVER INTENDED!!!!!!

Okay this is my very first fanfiction so please don't flame me, feel free to critique and give ideas, anything you think I need to improve on. I am always open to opinions and ideas, if I use and Idea you give me I will give special thanks as long as I have permission to do so. Thank you very much….READ!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke slowly…the grogginess faded after a while as I fought for consciousness. I sat up and leaned against a cold wall. I immediately was aware of two things. The hideous throbbing in the back of my skull, and two I couldn't form a completely coherent thought…I remembered walking out of the hotel room then black. I looked around….the walls were crumbling stone and I was laying on a cot. I man brought in some food and water and I thought that was nice…I stood only to stumble and fall…my coordination was all weird…wait… why was I in this room…who was that man…Where was I…My mind began to race, I knew something was desperately wrong yet my befuddled mind could not grasp what exactly…I looked at the tray and saw the man had brought some white rice and water…I picked up the rice and ate it only to throw it up later…It wasn't done enough, so it was still crunchy and I grew nauseous when I looked at what remained in the cracked clay bowl. I decided to see if I could hold down water and realized it smelt funny…almost sweet.

"Drugs…" I sighed. I dumped the water out in the corner and went to sleep again. A few hours later I woke more alert then the first time.

I looked around and noticed a small window with bars. I climbed up and looked out of it. It looked down on a valley. The sun was setting casting hues of red and purple and yellow and orange across the cerulean blue. It was beautiful…I watched for I don't know how long as people busied about below. Oddly enough I felt like I did when Menma had been alive…I could almost hear his flute…how perfectly he played…how kindly he smiled and helped others asking nothing in return…

I sighed and allowed myself to drop the ten feet I had climbed with Chakra. As I landed silently a guard unhooked the door and I immediately sat. I tried to look dazed as he entered, if the had been drugging my drinks he would expect I would be acting the same as last time he left. He never looked up at me once. He sat the tray down and I looked at it then at him and then back at the food. He left and as I slowly and unsteadily reached for my piece of bread a new man came in. I looked up and my breath hitched.

"S-Sasuke?" I was stunned. But it wasn't him…it was someone that looked almost identical. He came toward me and I was surprised to see he was able to pull me to my feet so quickly. I returned his burning stare with hollow orbs.

"Leave me alone…go away Sasuke-teme…leave me be…" I said as I looked away.

"Look into my eyes Naruto Uzumaki." I did on instinct and I regretted it. Suddenly I was in pain. Utter agony. All thoughts went from my mind and everything outside the pain vanished from existence. I don't know how long I was like that it could have been hours or seconds. But when I stopped I could barely breathe and my throat was raw. He threw me to the ground and mumbled to the guard something I didn't understand. I was just glad the pain was over. I had never in my life felt that kind of pain. The guard hefted me over his shoulder and threw me into a large room carved out of stone. The floor was muddy and water ran from a hose in the wall, a small single drain was the only way the water could escape. It had one light bulb in the center and A mirror on one side.

"Shower." I stated. I saw a white sink and placed my clothes on the rim as not to get them filthy. I then stepped under the freezing water shivering as it poured down. I saw two containers of shampoo and conditioner and a bar of dirty soap…I washed the soap clean…I zoned out as I usually did in the shower and ended up sitting in a fetal position resting my head on my knees. I thought about the pain that man had out me through…and the agony that I thought had made me numb. Before I realized it was happening I had slipped into a dream state…I could hear everything that was going on outside of my sleep state yet was able to rest. I soon didn't feel the icy water and I drifted completely away. The next thing I know I am being shaken violently. I lash out surprised and find it is Sakura.

I stare baffled the I caught the waver in Chakra. I thrust my hand forward and caught her in her chest. I punched her as hard as I could driving my hand through her chest. She stare din bewilderment and pain. I sneered at her and then ripped my hand back out taking her heart with me. I smiled as she gasped for air as the blood flooded her lungs and she fell dead.

"I am not stupid. You don't even smell like Sakura." I growled. I rinsed off the mud from where I slept and went to my clothes. They had been replaced with black pants and a long sleeved shirt. They reeked of Uchiha but…wait…what the hell? Scents?

"_**Hello Kit…you honestly didn't think I wouldn't be released by that Itachi did you? I'll be out soon enough."**_

"I die you die," I said bluntly. The Kyuubi growled. He had not realized this.

"But I'll make you a deal…let me use your power…I'll let you come out from time to time."

"_**What kind of deal is that?!"**_ He demanded.__

"The only one you are going to get. Now if they do intend to kill us we need to think of a plan to escape." I said in my head.

"_**Leave it to me…"**_

"Um…no…I'm not THAT stupid."

"_**Then we will never survive this."**_

I growled. I walked out of the room and looked around. He was right. As soon as I walked out of the room I spotted more men then I could take on my best day.

"Fine. How we gonna do this."

"_**Surrender your will…you dominance…you will feel as if you are in dreaming. You will see what I do. But you won't be doing it…and can take over again for it is your body, whenever you like."**_

"Do it…." I closed my eyes and felt like I was suddenly floating. My eyes opened and I saw everything in high detail. Suddenly I was moving faster hen I ever dreamed I would…or COULD. The pure adrenaline was intense. It was over in two minutes as Kyuubi surrendered ownership of my body back to me, his conscious brushed mine and he stopped. He stared at me wide eyed as I tried to suppress a smile.

"That was kinda fun.."

"_**Heh…I think the cub has a nasty streak…get us out of here Naruto." **_

I made a run for the entrance meeting little resistance. I felt much stronger. Like Kyuubis essence was still affecting me. I killed several rogue ninja as I made my way out. I saw those red eyes that tortured me behind a tree and to my surprise they closed and he vanished. I blew through the entrance and when I got tired Kyuubi ran for me. I came forward the next day and took over to enter a village. I snuck around, not knowing what I looked like now that Kyuubi was slightly more dominant. I found a black robe and pulled the hood up and cut a guys wallet…this was plenty….

I checked into a room with a new alias and told the woman at the desk I was absolutely not to be disturbed. She nodded and I retreated to my room. I walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I lifted my hood…

"Holllyyy shit…."

"_**Holy shit is right…"**_ Kyuubi echoed.


	4. Blending in

CHAPTER 4

I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT! THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE AND FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! NO COPY WRIGHT INFRINGMENT WAS EVER INTENDED!!!!!!

Okay this is my very first fanfiction so please don't flame me, feel free to critique and give ideas, anything you think I need to improve on. I am always open to opinions and ideas, if I use and Idea you give me I will give special thanks as long as I have permission to do so. Thank you very much….READ!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I pulled back my hood I realized the changes I had made where gone…even the piercings...I now had long red hair that flowed down my back and stopped just above my butt. It was redder even more so then Gaaras'. I looked at my eyes, and my mouth popped open. They were an eerie golden color…and the glint in them creeped even me out…my scars became slightly wider, looking like I got raked across the face with claws. My skin had lost its sun kissed hue and become an almost glowing pale. I was as pale as Sasuke…

I was completely floored. I opened my mouth and realized I had fangs. Not like BIG ones…but they clearly were a little longer…like in an old vampire movie. I went out and lay on a bed to think. I began to wonder how these changes had affected my ninja skills, maybe it wouldn't at all…I wanted to find out…

I hopped off of the bed and left the room. As I walked down the hall people began to turn and I at first thought I made a mistake until I heard a girl ask who I was…hmmm….she thinks I'm hot…cool…

Then again she wasn't my type. I walked down through the lobby and into the sun. My hair caught in a light breeze. I knew where I was now…I small fishing village just outside the border of Konaha. I smiled as Kyuubi growled inside of me.

"_**We should pay a visit…"**_

"Heh…I doubt they realized I was gone."

"_**You were tortured for months Naruto. Surely they have noticed by now…"**_

Months? Had that pain really lasted months? Hmmm…

"Let's go…" I put my hands in my pockets and headed toward the village I once called home. When I arrived everyone was on edge. I headed toward the ramen shop and looked in. The old man worked furiously. It was very busy. I walked in and stood by the counter waiting for him to get finished. After he served the last customer he looked up at me. He faltered a moment as he took in my look. I smiled as warmly as possible almost gagging. He smiled as if relieved as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"Looks like you could use some help mister…" I said as I leaned over the counter.

"Well my daughter is having her first so I'm all alone here…you from around here?" The old man asked.

"_**What are you doing Naruto!?" **_Kyuubi hissed in my head.  
"No, I just got in and I wanted to get a job as soon as possible. " I said as we sat down.

"Well…you ever work in a Ramen shop?"  
"Nope, but a guy I used to know did. I watched him make it all the time."  
"Well…let's see you skills..." He gave me a hat and an apron and put me in front of the stove.

"Tie your hair back kid…" He said handing me a hair band. I quickly tied it back and went to work.

He watch us closely as we stirred the spices and cooked the meat. I remember watching him cook and I make the beef Ramen in the chicken broth I always ordered. He looked at the finished product surprised and I paused.

"Something wrong sir?" I asked as he looked at the bowl.

"Hmmm…just remembering…a boy used to come in every day…he would order this exactly…"

"What happened to him?" I asked as I sat the bowel in front of him.

He frowned.

"Rumors…some say he was killed…or committed suicide…but I hope those theories aren't true…he was a good kid…been through a lot…his Sensei's looked for him for almost a year and a half…Iruka took it hard…he sits in the corner and eats a bowl of Ramen every single night…it wasn't right…he saved the village containing that demon in his little body…wasn't right how people treated him…how they turned on him…abandoned him…"

I was silent…I knew the old man liked me but I never dreamt he cared. I remained silent as I cooked myself another batch. We sat down at the table and he looked at me curiously as I began to eat. I got the first bite in and realized just how hungry I really was. The old man looked at the ramen and sighed. He took a bite and his eyes widened.

"This is good kid. But before I give you a job, have you checked in with the Hokage?"  
"No, I didn't know that…may I have the directions?" Even though I already knew it would be a bit odd to be new in town and know exactly where everything was.

As I headed out, I paused.

"Hey old man…how long ago did that kid disappear?"

"His name was Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki…and he vanished almost two years ago….three weeks from today is the two year anniversary...why?" He asked. I walked toward the exit.  
"No reason… I'll be back after I check in." So I was twenty two now…hmmm….

"Okay, oh hey kid, what is your name?" He asked.

I thought for a moment then looked back at him

" Rei."

"Well…got a last name Rei?"

"Tetsu…"

As I walked down the road toward Hokage towers, several girls stared. My eyes took in details I would never have noticed before. I noticed the crumbling buildings and the ling crack along the Hokage faces, almost like a human hair. As I focused on my destination my eye caught an alternative clothing shop…

Well that was new…Ino's flower shop used to be here…

I entered and about choked. There stood Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka talking to Ino who seemed to be the cashier. I causally walked past browsing the store. I found some black gel bracelets and a pair of commando boots. I paid for them and as I put my money back I looked around awkwardly. Everyone was staring at me…

"You aren't from around here…" Ino observed.

"Well no I just got into town, I was on my way to see this Hokage person and your store caught my eye." I smiled and Ino about melted…and I about vomited. So this is what Sasuke went through every day….oddly enough I didn't miss what I used to look like one bit.

"_**Ew…"**_ Kyuubi commented

"Erm…I'm..gonna go now…" I said as I backed away pointing to the door.

"Aw stick around, I'm Ino."

"Er…yeah…that's great…" I said as I made my way out of the shop. I put the bracelets on, two on my left wrist four on my right and took off my messed up sandels and put on my boots. I caught my reflection in a window and smiled…I was hot… I wore black jeans and a tight black tee, My fire red hair shimmered in the sun and my alabaster skin was pure white in the sun. I felt like I should have every day of my old existence.

"_**Naruto…we have a stalker…the one Known as Sakura Haruno…"**_

"Fuck…" I muttered. I stopped and focused and sure enough I felt a sudden decrease of Chakra and sighed.  
"Come out please…" I snapped. She walked up to me and stared at me.

"Um…I'm Haruno, Sakura. Welcome to Konah…"

"Why are you following me.."

"Well..um..I thought it would be nice to accompany you to the Hokage's office."

I tilted my head to the side with a clear 'what the fuck' look on my face.

"Are you serious?" I asked with a clear sound of annoyance.

"Well..yes.." She looked worried now. I saw her feelings of rejection and Kyuubi laughed.

"_**ha ha ha, this is funny Naruto…"**_

'fuck you…' I thought back. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I continued to walk with her following me and when I arrived everyone seemed on edge again.

The woman at the desk pointed me toward the door and I knocked. Sakura stood not a foot behind me staring at my face. I was about to knock her, the fuck out when the door opened.

"Come in." Tsunade called. I walked in and stared my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Daaaamn….is there actually a person, in this room?" I asked looking around at the massive piles of papers and numerous Sake bottles that littered the floor desk and even the window sill. I walked in and I saw a sudden movement from the corner of my eye. I flipped backward grabbing Sakura on instinct. Tsunade's foot was now were my face had been.

"What the hell… lady, are you drunk?"

"Lady Tsunade please calm down he is only here for work papers!" Sakura yelled. I stood, dropping Sakura on her ass.

"So…how do I go about getting papers so I can work?" I asked as I looked around. Man things were slipping her office was never this messy…aside from the bottles…

She sat at her desk and told me to sit. I did and Sakura began to fuss and fidget with the papers.  
"Name please?"

"Tetsu, Rei…"

"_**Why Rei Tetsu…it is a good name for you but why?"**_

'Because it was the first thing that came to mind.' I said. Kyuubi remained silent.

"Okay and where do you wanna work?"

"Ichiriu Ramen shop…the old man told me a got the job but I needed papers frst." I said.

"Okay and how long have you been in Konah without registration?"

"About…two hours?" I said trying to think of an accurate timeline.

"Okay and the address of your residence?"

I knew I forgot something. I frowned and didn't answer.  
"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Erm…not really…kinda why I need a job—"

"He can stay at my place, we have an extra bedroom!" Sakura said almost to quickly.

I glanced at her for a moment annoyed at her eagerness. It was border line whore-ish…

I looked back at Tsunade who nodded.

"You will Stay with Sakura…do you have any other skills?"

I shot a glare at the wall behind Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am…"

"What skills would those be?"  
"I was trained in Ninjutsu…"

"You are a ninja?"  
"No ma'am…"  
"Lets see what you got."


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! READ IT!

AUTHORS NOTE: And don't bother tryin to ignore it, read the note to see why:

Okay I notice a couple people seem to like me, I'm on their watch list and on another's favorite…but…I need to know bout what I need to work on. I know I'm not THAT good. Please comment. If I don't know how I am doing, how do I know if you guys like the story or not? How do I know if I should jump ship or continue going? I AM workin on chapter 5 at the moment, but come on people lemme know! I don't mean to sound bitchy but I want to write for real and this is important to me. Please COMMENT! I mean I can always write but its YOU GUYS I want to impress. You guys are the reason I'm doing this I wanna know what the public thinks! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! COMMENT! I might not publish n e more if I don't know how I'm doin. It isn't a threat but I don't know if you guys are thinkin I suck or if you like it.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

SaiyuriSatomi


	6. Pairing Possibilities

Pairing Potential…

WILL BE…GaaraXNaruto, KankuroXNaruto ItachiXNaruto HidanXNaruto SasoriXNaruto

NO SASUKE! SASUKE SUCKS! THERE WILL BE NO, NO NO AND NOOOOO…SASUKE X ANYONE. ^_^ like my profile says…Im a Sasuke hater, so no worries krystal


	7. Cussout

CHAPTER 5

I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT! THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE AND FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! NO COPY WRIGHT INFRINGMENT WAS EVER INTENDED!!!!!!

Okay this is my very first fanfiction so please don't flame me, feel free to critique and give ideas, anything you think I need to improve on. I am always open to opinions and ideas, if I use and Idea you give me I will give special thanks as long as I have permission to do so. Thank you very much….READ!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here I am, standing in the middle of this huge ass field, with about ten jonin…

I immediately notice one man wearing camo…but not just any camo…black and yellow camo…I began to chuckle and held my mouth to keep from bursting into fits of laughter.

"Where the FUCK are you trying to blend into?! A bee hive?" I laughed at the Jonin as he steamed.

"Oh holy Christ lady come ON…. I can sense all of them…five to my right three to my left bumble bee over there and one to my back."

She looked at me and all ten walked forward.

"So you can sense chakra much better than anyone here, even more than me…now we test combat…"

"Lady I am not here to be a ninja…I just wanna work in a Ramen shop."

"Tough shit…you look like a ninja. And once we know you can fight and trust worthy we will use you for various missions." She said as if it didn't matter what I thought.

I let out a snarl that surprised me and every one froze.

"Fine! Let's do this!" I felt Kyuubi combined his power ever so slightly with mine making me even stronger. I crouched, back arched, one hand on the ground. My hair fell in my face and I smiled. Now I could have some fun…heh…

I heard Kyuubi laugh in twisted glee. I launched at the farthest Jonin, knowing they would assume I would attack the closest. I quickly rendered him helpless. The second went out like a little bitch when I punched him in the face…hmm…oops…broke that one's nose. I turned and delivered a solid round house kick to the next one which slowed him down but didn't stop him. I quickly flipped backward and grabbed two Kunai from a fallen ninja. I attacked and began to laugh.

"These are ninja?" I smiled as I downed three more. Sakura and Tsunade stared dumb struck.

I stood as the other five surrounded Tsunade. I smiled and threw one Kunai away. I then moved far to quickly for even the Hokage to track and knocked the other five out cold. In a matter of moments I had defeated her random selection of Jonin. I stood before her with a bored look on my face.

'well this just sucks,' I thought.

"_**What sucks,"**_ Kyuubi asked.

'All my fun is over.' I frowned.

"_**Ah…well...yes…when are we going to leave?" **_He prodded.

'As soon as they need us most.' I giggled in my head. Kyuubi giggled right along with me. Tsunade told me to follow Sakura home and I once again, vomited in my mouth. She clung to my arm the entire way with me constantly telling her to stop. When we entered I realized she lived alone…she continued to banter in the kitchen as I crawled into the shower. I stared at the wall letting the numb take over again.

I closed my eyes letting the events of the day sink in. This sucked.

"_**You are the one who chose to come back."**_

"Yup._"_

"_**Why?"**_

"I want to play…" I said softly. I let closed my eyes and focused my Chakra to my ears. I listened intently as Sakura told someone I was showering and nothing suspicious was going on. She would keep a close eye on me until they were sure I wasn't a spy. I chuckled at this. I got out as she continued to talk and wrapped a towel around myself. The water as so hot when I got out I was steaming slightly. I looked around for my clothes and growled. Sakura must have taken them while I was washing my hair…it was bad enough I smelt like fruit…at least it wasn't floral…

I paused when I caught a whiff of someone I had missed….the ONLY one I had missed…I walked out and my jaw dropped. I hadn't realized I had missed him so much…I knew when he looked at me he knew exactly who I was…to our surprise he didn't blurt my old name…he didn't crow that I had returned.

"Rei Tetsu…it is a pleasure to meet you." He said. I smiled that smile I hated to reassure him it was indeed the missing boy with hair like 'sunshine'.

He nodded and walked out. I knew I would be seeing him later…

I turned back to Sakura who was staring at my lack of everything but a towel…

"So I know I'm not walking around the house naked, do you have my clothes?"

"They are washing…I have some pants…that might fit…but…they belong to someone…"

"I can't borrow pants? I'm sure he won't care…"  
"It isn't that…he disappeared…and I kept his clothes hoping he would come back…"

"Sasuke Uchiha's?" I growled.

Her eyes shot up in surprise.

"I ran into a blonde kid bout a year ago…your Sakura and you completely ignored Naruto, who offered you his all…for a guy who only ever thought about himself…"

"Yeah…but the clothes belong to Naruto…I took him or granted…I thought he would always be around….is he okay?"

"Nope." I said bluntly, as I turned toward the fridge. I grabbed an apple and bit into it. It was nice and juicy.

"Tsunade wants me to take you shopping tomorrow for new clothes…any particular style?" She asked as I leaned against the counter.  
"Alternative…"

"Okay…"

"Gothic…you do know what alternative is right?" I chugged some milk and went into the guest room. I dropped my towel and flopped on the bed.

"Yes." She grumbled.  
_**"I'm surprised you haven't tried to see Iruka…"**_

"That will be tomorrow…I'm exhausted."

"_**Indeed. Sleep would do us well…"**_

I closed my eyes and drifted away…That is until I felt my bed moving…I slowly and ever so barely opened my eyes and saw Sakura leaning down to kiss me. I let her get within an inch of my face then before she realized it, I grabbed her by the throat.

"What the fuck do you want."  
"Well…I was thinking of how lonely it must be for you and I wanted to make sure you were okay…being in a new town all alone…"

I shoved back with as much strength as I could and threw her into the wall. I crouched in front of her cowering form and glared. My golden eyes glinted in the moonlight. I smirked as her jaw slowly dropped. My blazing red hair seemed to almost shimmer in the dark as the light hit it at an angle, my alabaster skin white as snow. I stared with all of the anger I felt toward her and I watched as tears ran down her cheeks. I said nothing as we stared at eachother.  
"Naruto is dead."  
"What?"

"Forget him Haruno…you are one of the reasons he left…did anyone even look in his apartment? Or did they just burn it down?"

"The villagers tried to burn it…Iruka Kakashi and I saved what we could… Iruka keeps most of his clothes…Kakashi keeps his ninja gear…and the team picture…."

"And what did you keep Haruno…memories? Memories are worthless."  
"You know nothing Tetsu!"  
"Oh but I do. It is your ignorance that pushed him away…I won't stay here I'm going to kill you if I do."

"No you won't."  
"How the fuck would you know?"  
"I am in love with you."

My jaw dropped and my brain stopped. Then I grew angry.

"I have been in town less then forty eight hours! HOW CAN YOU LOVE ME!" I snarled as she backed

away. I approached angry I wanted to strangle her but then I stopped and smiled.

"I'm sorry Sakura…I didn't mean it…" I then grabbed her and kissed her. It made my skin crawl. I wanted

To vomit. She looked at me dazed then I laughed at her.

"Nah, I lied again, I meant ever word I said. I hate you, you're annoying, and the ONLY reason I'm stayin

here is cuz the old hag said to, got it? I ain't your boyfriend, hell I'm not even your friend. I got enough

money I don't need you to baby sit me ok? Now go to sleep and if I catch you trying to molest while I

sleep this village will be a ninja short got that?"

"You…You're horrible! I wish Naruto—"

"WHAT! You wish Naruto was here? So you could run to him?! You are SO fucking stupid! Naruto is dead, he isn't comin back! You broke him! You were the last thing that kept him here and all you could think of was Sasuke this and Sasuke that I mean come ON! You are pathetic! Everyone has always had to fight your battles for you!"  
_**"Careful! She musn't realize it is us!"**_ Kyuubi hissed.

"You are so weak Haruno! I don't know why Naruto fought so hard for you. I mean unless you have some seriously powerful team mates to make up for the skill you lack I don't see you surviving on your own!"

"I may not be the strongest but I'm a medic—"  
"Oh shut the fuck up! Ninja medics must also be strong. You are so self obsorbed! DO you think I didn't notice you and that blonde chick checkin me out? Its disgusting! Naruto fought for you bled for you and you couldn't look at him without grimacing!"

"You have no right to judge me!" She wept. I made a gagging noise and lifted her face to make her look me in the eye.  
"And what right did you have to hate Naruto…to break him…the way everyone else did…"

"How do you know so much about Naruto…"

"Because stupid girl…I was there when he died. Stupid bastard…all he could say was, sorry I can't keep my promise Sakura…sorry I burdened the village…he deserved to die." I backed away and smirked.

"Did you kill him?" She trembled now.

"No…you did…Sasuke did…everyone in this village did…that is why he ran away…he is alive…but I have seen dead bodies with more life in their eyes.

"Why didn't you save him…"  
"Why didn't you?" I glared. I wanted her to hurt I wanted her to feel the agony she and everyone else bestowed onto me. I wanted her to cry I wanted her to know what it was like to be in such pain you can't even breathe. I wanted to get the fuck OUT of here…

She ran into her room and cried. I smiled as Kyuubi laughed. I found my pants dry and a fishnet shirt. I put them on and looked around. I also found some black fingerless gloves and my combat boots. I then threw on the black tee I wore and headed out the door. As I walked down the street I smiled. A man came out from behind a building and I stopped.

"Where did you go Naruto…why did you leave…"

"Simple," I said smiling.

"I hate it here."

"Why did you come back then."

"Because I wanted to play…I wanted to make them all as numb as I am."

"You aren't numb to me are you Naruto-kun…"

"of course not…you were my first love…the first one who loved me…how could I be numb to your beauty…"

GAH! Cliff hanger! XP Who did I PICK FOR THE NARU PAIRING! WAIT AND FIND OUT! Thank you for the reviews, Thanks to KagomeGirl021, StoryTagger, sunako1, and krstal, I will be continueing this series.


	8. Walking around

CHAPTER 6

I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT! THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE AND FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! NO COPY WRIGHT INFRINGMENT WAS EVER INTENDED!!!!!!

Okay this is my very first fanfiction so please don't flame me, feel free to critique and give ideas, anything you think I need to improve on. I am always open to opinions and ideas, if I use and Idea you give me I will give special thanks as long as I have permission to do so. Thank you very much….READ!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course not Gaara…how could I be numb to someone with the same eyes…" I smiled as his sinister

grin came out. He had hidden his darkness as well as I had. I knew Shukaku still lingered and Kyuubi and

the raccoon demon got along just fine. We walked for some time.  
"So Gaara…why not expose me…"

"I don't really care honestly…" I nodded as I came to a stop. I looked up at the Hokage faces.

"What was so great about them…"  
"They didn't cower from other like us. They didn't bow out like all the others here."  
"The forth is my father ya know…"  
Gaara looked at me and nodded.

"Tsunade is getting old…to old…enemies are moving in…she knowsshe can't stop them. Jiriya died in some epic battle or so I hear…" I didn't move.

"Why did you leave Naruto…without saying goodbye…" He stared at me as I looked at the Hokage faces.

I looked at a trash can for a moment.

"I figured no one gave a shit…so why bother making a big deal over it…"  
"I missed you…"

"I know…I just…needed to make new memories," I said as I looked up at him from under my lashes. I knew he could see the way my eyes had glazed over.  
"Memories that could over power my pain…"  
"Maybe I can help…" He said as he took my hand. I looked down at our hands. They fit perfectly.

"I am not the Naruto you shared kisses with under the stars…I am not the Naruto you cried with in the forest when you couldn't find your way out of the dark…"  
"Ah yes…those stars are gone and the darkness inside of me has not faded…"  
"Funny…spent all my life trying to prove I wasn't the demon everyone said I was…" I whispered.

"And we are exactly as they said we would be…" He finished.

I nodded as I caught the crack that ran over the faces…a human eye would never catch it but give it time or enough force the mountain would crumble and bury the village…

Hmmm….

We walked for close to an hour when we came to my old apartment…it was burnt…clearly a long time ago, plants were growing in the charred floorboards the windows were shattered out the apartment was rubble…burnt debris and charred remains were all that were left… I saw the pictures where turned down just as I had left them so long ago. I lifted the frame and looked at the picture…the glass was shattered and the wood charred. I opened the picture and threw the frame back onto the counter. I flipped over the picture and read the words I had written to Sakura hoping she would find them. The moon was my only light but to my new eyes it was as if it was midday.

"_**The light from the moon and stars reflects off of the new lenses behind your eyes…you see as I saw…you hear as I heard…you sense as I sensed…you are becoming me…"**_

"Nah…I'll never be you Kyuubi…I'm not old enough." I chuckled. Kyuubi laughed as well and rested in the back of my mind, taking note of tiny things and stored them in the back of my mind.

"So Naruto…when did u realize…you were the son of the forth?" Gaara asked randomly.

"I was the only blonde kid in the entire village I wasn't stupid. My hair is…well _was_… identical to his. My eyes as well and even though I was not as pale you could tell…"

"Good point…" he nodded as he flipped over a collapsed rafter.

"So, Tsunade plans on using you tomorrow…since you 'vanished' the rate of young ninja deaths has actually sky rocketed."

"Is that so…" I said somewhat curious.

"Mmhm…seems a lot of them looked up to you and when u disappeared they all kind of stopped trying. The thirds grandson is utterly pathetic. Nothing but a trouble maker. Most of his pranks are funny but he does pay for it."

"Ah."

I looked at Gaara who knelt and brushed some small debris away. Then stood and faced me. His aqua eyes were intense. And my eerie golden ones reflected the light in a way my eyes were bright lights in the night.

"Konahamaru…he was never really any good at anything…his little friends are dead…the girl was killed in a freak accident and the snot filled brat was killed on a mission…"  
I shrugged. I really didn't care…it was fuckin annoying how much he followed me around…ugh…I get hives thinking about it…

"What do you mean freak accident?"

"Training accident…she was making egg bombs, and one exploded in her face for some reason. She freaked out and tried to back up and fell over a cliff…but that wasn't what killed her…some rocks came loose and crushed her…they made me dig her out…she was flat as a pancake…I found it highly amusing…ah the ninja in the town are so creative…"

"You killed her?"  
"But of course…she was chasing me all over and groping me randomly…I snapped, used my sand coffin on her…"

I chuckled.

"And the boy?"  
"That I have no clue I have heard a couple versions. Either way he was beaten to death or tortured…or whatever…"  
"Meh…kids are annoying…" I said. We walked out of my old apartment and I suddenly felt a blinding pain in my back. I saw stars and collapsed the darkness took me so ast I didn't realize I was out until I was standing in front of the doors the held Kyuubi.

'What the hell?' I was stunned. Kyuubi was howling. Screaming in agony.

'What is going on!'

Kyuubi howled and now I saw why. I was being attacked. Gaara had encased us in his sand orb thingy…but a Kunai was embedded deeply in my spine making my body twitch and jerk. They had aimed to paralyze not kill…  
"Kyuubi no!"

"_**Gah! It is poisoned! The Venom! Gaara pull it out!"**_ Kyuubi screamed. Suddenly I felt it to. Like lightning up my spine followed by an odd numbing sensation.

I suddenly felt like I was floating…

"_**No Naruto! You can not sleep right now! Wake up!"**_

'But I'm sleepy…"

"_**NARUTO!"**_


	9. Death in the forest

CHAPTER 7

I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT! THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE AND FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! NO COPY WRIGHT INFRINGMENT WAS EVER INTENDED!!!!!!

Okay this is my very first fanfiction so please don't flame me, feel free to critique and give ideas, anything you think I need to improve on. I am always open to opinions and ideas, if I use and Idea you give me I will give special thanks as long as I have permission to do so. Thank you very much….READ!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly forced my eyes to open and saw I was lying on the ground. I was shaking for some reason and I

couldn't feel anything below my shoulders. I struggled to look around and saw Gaara fighting with some one…even though I knew something was terribly wrong I couldn't figure out why…

Gaara was bleeding…how strange.

"_**Naruto let me take over!"**_ Kyuubi screamed.

I let it all go and suddenly I was crawling to my feet…this was trippy as hell…my body shot up and I was suddenly racing to Gaara's side. He was fighting with a pair of Jonin from another village, and suddenly I was holding the head of the Jonin in my mouth. I ripped another in half, grabbing both his shoulder and ripping sideways. I watched as my hands found purchase on another ninja's throat. My head swiveled toward Gaara and he ran over to me. My mouth moved and he reached for me. I couldn't hear anything and the edges of my vision began to blur and darken. Gaara held out his arms as the ground rushed up at me.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the white room. I was hooked up to random tubes and wires and there was an annoying beeping in the background. As my mind came to I saw doctors talking in the corner and Gaara pretending to sleep. I sat up and the doctors were talking to me instantly.  
"Do you remember what happened?" There were so many questions I could not understand what was goin on.

"Back up dudes, now" I warned. My adrenaline started to flow and they tried to restrain me. This freaked me out and annoyed me to no end. I reacted and punched a doctor in the face. I then spun out of my bed, taking my IV and Oxygen with me. It hurt like hell when my Oxygen came out.

'Kyuubi! What is happening! Why can't I breathe!?" I fell to my knees gasping. A nurse grabbed a mask and put it to my face.

"Mr. Tetsu! Please calm down! You are badly injured and the venom may not have been completely neutralized!"  
'Kyuubi! Answer me dammit!'

I felt his presence but faintly…

I took a moment for my brain to recall last night's events and now I knew what was going on. Suddenly everyone was screaming and yelling and I felt something warm splash over my face…like being hit with warm water.

My vision began to darken and the last thing I remember was someone lifting me up and then nothing.

I came back to reality sometime later. I was lying on the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around as the grogginess faded and realized there were several people surrounding a fire. One looked like Sasuke, one looked like Ino, and another had a swirly orange mask. I sat up slowly backing away remembering the pain those hateful red eyes delivered. I was instantly on my feet running.

"Shit! Catch him!" Some one screamed.

I slipped out of the hospital gown and launched forward on all fours. I ran until my body couldn't take it anymore and collapsed under me. I was drenched in mud and sweat. I looked at the moon. The only thing that brought back any part of me that once was , was the feeling of that pain…being torn apart by sharks…thousands of barbs under my skin weaving every which way. My stomach grumbled and Kyuubi complained he was hungry. I stood and took in my surroundings…no where I recognized…I focused, there was no one around. I opened my eyes and let Kyuubi take over. I was off running. I spotted a villager, walking along, burdened by a heavy load of wood on his back. He was clearly nervous seeing it was night.

I spotted a woman and child following not far behind. I looked at my hands feeling the claws sprout and my teeth grow. My hair flew around my face like whips as my chakura grew. The man rounded the corner and I walked out. I was a demon from the pits of hell. I knew what he was seeing. He was my tall lith form, my tightly contracted muscles, the way my hair flew around my face like angry snakes, he saw the claws that extended a got four inches on my big hands, he say the claws on my toes. He saw my fangs glistening in the moonlight, my wild blood colored eyes. I knew he saw the nine fox tails that had sprouted from my spine an he backed away putting himself behind me and the woman and child.

"Please…no…we are but humble villagers…please…"  
"Sorry…nothing personal…but birds gotta fly, I gotta eat." Kyuubi laughed.  
"Then please! Take me leave my family alone!"

Kyuubi stepped forward shaking his wild mane.

"No can do…they saw me."  
"Run! Tsukiko take Saiga and run!" The man screamed as Kyuubi fell upon him. We laughed as the woman picked up the child and ran. Kyuubi tore a chunk of the mans back away and slowly began to eat. When he had enough of the tough muscle he stood and inhaled deeply. The womans scent was still strong. He flew through the forest faster then we had ever gone. We quickly caught up to them and grinned as we saw her panting heavily leaning against a tree holding her child.

"You can never stop running when a demon picks up your scent." Kyuubi laughed. He snatched the child away and before the child could process what was happening his head rolled across the ground. Kyuubi threw the body into the forest for the animals to pick at.

She screamed and cried and begged. I knew what she saw…even more horrifying them the filthy demon on the road, we were now covered in the blood of her husband and child. Kyuubi bent down and stroked her face.

"I assure you woman your cub did not feel anything. He is in a better place…to play eternally."

The woman looked up with dead eyes, though tears still streamed from them.

"Kill me…"

Kyuubi giggled, "as you wish," I laughed with him.

He pulled the woman up and nuzzled her jaw. He then promptly bit her throat out and drank her blood and the tore into her abdomen. He ripped out her rib cage and smiled. He removed her heart and devoured it. I found it highly amusing. As we finished we heard a voice.

"Wha—who are you! Identify yourself!" It shouted.

We grinned and turned around. Kyuubi had already begun to revert to human form so I looked more like a wild man then a beast from hell.

"My god…what have you done! Murderer!"

"It has been far to long…tell me did you even look for Naruto of just make a quick loop around the village and call it a day?"  
"How do you know of Naruto!"

"He hold the nine tailed fox…all us demons know of him…Itachi took him…poor thing looked half dead."

"Itachi…Uchiha..took Naruto…why."  
"How should I know and why should I care?" We grinned as we toyed with the ninja.

"For the last of the Hyuuga bloodline you are not very bright are you Neji."

"What?"

"Heh…bye!" We took off to fast for him to process we had gone.


End file.
